


Lesson In Obedience

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, tickle punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Eren’s never been good at listening to directions, and when his latest stunt messes up one of their missions, Levi takes it into his hands to show him what happens to those who disobey, with a little help from Jean.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lesson In Obedience

Being shackled before the corporal was starting to become a habit, much to Eren’s great annoyance.

He was in the courtroom once again, only this time it was mercifully empty. His only other companion was none other than Levi Ackerman, who looked less than pleased to be there himself. His memories of this room from the last time he had been here were less than pleasant, and he winced as he was plagued with the leftover phantom pain of a leather boot slamming into his cheek. Though at least then he had been made aware of the reason for his position here. The last thing Eren remembered was being sound asleep in his bed. The next thing he knew, here he was, kneeling on a steel platform with his hands and legs secured tightly behind a wooden pole.

He really wished this would stop happening. 

He grunted, shifting uncomfortably. “Couldn’t you have at least warned me before tying me up again?”

“I didn’t consider it necessary,” Levi countered, squatting down to face him. His eyes were narrowed slits as he examined him. “Now, would you care to explain yourself?”

“Care to explain yourself?” Eren shot back defensively. “You can’t just tie me to a pole in my sleep. That’s really weird, man.”

“I do what I have to,” Levi explained coolly. “Would you have agreed to this had I explained it beforehand?”

“Well,” Eren hesitated. “No. No I wouldn’t have. But that doesn’t give you the right to do it anyway.” He tugged at his bonds once more, the leather cutting into his wrists in a way that wasn’t altogether unpleasant. He decided he would deal with that intrusive thought later. “What is this for anyway? I mean, I’m assuming you have a reason for this?”

Levi folded his hands under his chin, resting his elbows on his knees. “Your obsession with this titan form is ruining each and every mission we’ve attempted since you joined our ranks, and personally, I am tired of it.”

Eren stiffened, tensing for what he knew to be an oncoming lecture. “Couldn’t you have just told me this? I don’t see why all the bondage was necessary. Sir,” he added after a reluctant moment, deciding to tack on the formality just in case it would help to lessen his sentence.

“Excellent point, Jaeger.” Levi leaned in, grabbing his chin and forcing it to face him. Eren grunted, but found he couldn’t dissuade his grip. “You are in insubordinate, hotheaded, impetuous, street-rat of a soldier, and I have decided that mere talking is not going to solve anything. I considered a re-demonstration of the last time I had you here, but since that didn’t get through your head, clearly, I have chosen a different method.”

Levi turned Eren’s chin so that his gaze landed squarely on another figure he hadn’t noticed before, lurking in the confines of the shadows. The silhouette stepped forward, slowly stalking towards Levi with a smug grin. “Hey Jaeger.”

“Horesface?” Eren exclaimed in disgust, ripping his chin away from the corporal to shoot him a betrayed look. Of all the people to see him like this, Jean would have been Eren’s last pick. The obstinate prick was sure to use this against him later. “What is he doing here?”

“Hey!” Jean retorted angrily, a hot flush rising to his cheeks. “This ‘horseface’ has a name, you know. And I wouldn’t be acting so smug in your position.”

Eren ignored him, continuing to stare questioningly at the corporal. Instead of answering, Levi snapped his fingers demandingly. Jean rolled his eyes, but kneeled down in front of Eren as he ordered.

“Every time you turn into a hulking titan spawn,” Levi explained simply, a sliver of irritation cutting into his words. “It leaves me, the commander, the army, in a position where we have lost control of the situation. Do you know what it feels like to lose control, Jaeger?”

Eren straightened up instinctively, thinking of that moment, the beginning of a lifetime of rage and unfulfilled promises. He possibly knew the feeling better than anyone could ever know. “Yes,” was all he said in reply, practically spitting the word out.

“Ah.” Levi nodded slowly. “I see. So you can understand how frustrating it would be if a certain someone made you lose that control, because they decided that keeping their temper in check was apparently not worth the lives of countless civilians?”

“I did what I had to—” Eren started angrily, but the other cut him off with a glare.

“I am going to show you what it feels like to lose that control, so that maybe sometime in the future you’ll think before you act.” Levi stood up, dusting off his pants. Generally, the corporal tended to cut an intimidating figure, but at least Eren had always had the advantage of height on his side before. Now though, he couldn’t help but experience a shudder of fear as the man loomed over him. “I’m going to leave the two of you alone. I’ve already instructed Jean on your proper punishment. I should be back in an hour—don’t kill each other.”

This he directed at Jean who innocently shrugged at the pointed stare. “Hey, I would never want to disappoint the higher-ups.”

Levi arched an eyebrow in disbelief, but evidently decided that whether or not Jean kept his word was beyond his caring. He whirled on his heel and shoved open the oak carved doors, letting them slam behind him.

That left only Jean and Eren. Now that they were alone, Eren was able to appreciate how close the two were. He was practically engulfed in Jean’s scent, the cinnamon pine aroma wafting over him. He tried not to focus on the cut of his jaw or the way his shirt clung abnormally tight to his skin. Stupid fucking hormones. Stupid fucking Jean. Stupid fucking corporal.

“So Jaeger,” Jean drawled, eyeing him up and down smugly. “Finally you get what’s coming to you, after all this time. You know, I’ve been looking forward to this day.”

“Can’t you just… I don’t know, get it over with already?” Eren snapped, wishing desperately that it had been anyone, anyone, but Jean.

“Are you sure you should be talking to me that way?” Eren stiffened as Jean leaned in, his fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. Traitorous shudders ran down his spine at the almost-touch. “I’m not the person you want to make angry right now.”

“W-What are you doing?” Eren stuttered, pressing back as much as he could against the pole. Jean was close. Far too close. “Je—ah!”

He could hardly conceal the soft yelp he let out as Jean’s hands slipped under his shirt suddenly, slender fingers against bare skin. They didn’t just stay at his sides, however. Instead, they began to walk up his torso, a slow, casual pace that had Eren squirming in place. There was something about the specific way Jean was touching him that caused a smile to tug restlessly at his lips and a strange nervousness build in his chest.

“What was that?” Jean taunted, reaching the tops of his ribs and tapping softly right before his armpits. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the feelings. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I-I said,” Eren repeated with difficulty. “W-What are y-you dohoing?”

“Interesting, but I think I have a better question.” Jean curled his fingers against the soft skin, a gentle, unmistakable touch. “Are you ticklish?”

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.  
“N-No,” Eren protested, trying to ignore the persistent scratching under his arms. “O-Of cohourse I-I’m n-nohot!”

“Oh really?” Jean replied in surprise. “Because, and I don’t mean to offend here, that sounds like bullshit to me.”

“I-I’m tehelling t-the truhuth!” Eren insisted, giggles beginning to rack his frame, because he wasn’t stopping, why wasn’t he stopping? “I-I’m tohotally n-nahat—ah, hmm!—t-tihihicklish! Nohope! N-Nahat mehe!”

“You are so full of shit,” Jean chuckled, shaking his head. “You know, this tough guy act isn’t fooling anyone.”

“N-Nohot ahan ahact!”

“Fine then. If you’re really not ticklish I guess you won’t mind an hour of this.”

“A-An hohohour?!” Eren choked out, struggling anew. He had assumed the corporal was exaggerating earlier, but the way Jean repeated the sentiment made him think not. He slammed his head back against the pole in frustration, snorting. “Ahahaha fuhuhuhuck.”

“Feeling a bit helpless, are we?” Jean teased. His fingers danced a devilishly ticklish waltz under his armpits, and Eren was about ready to stab something if it didn’t stop soon. Which, if what the other was saying was true, wasn’t going to happen. “Ready to admit that one of us might be a tad ticklish?”

“Ohohone ohof uhuhus?” Eren stammered, managing to shoot him a smirk though it came out sillier than intended. “I-Ihis thahahat ahaha c-cohohonfehehession, ahaha, J-Jehehean?”

Jean flushed, a creeping red that scattered up his neck and onto his ears appearing on his face. “Fuck you Jaeger.”

“F-Fuhuhuck mehehe yohourself, y-yohou cohohoward,” Eren managed, knowing it would get under Jean’s skin. Which it did, unfortunately for him.

“Oh so that’s how you wanna play it, huh?” Jean growled, curling his hands into claws suddenly and vibrating them viciously against Eren’s ribs. Eren shrieked, arching back in a futile attempt to get away from those damn fingers, and bursting into wild cackling. It didn’t seem possible that it could tickle that bad, and yet Eren felt like he was going out of his mind. Bolt after bolt of sensation sparked through him and he squeaked, begged, and squirmed with wild abandon.

“Ready to admit it yet?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eren was slowly losing his shit with how intense this was, but he found no reason to let Jean in on how much he was getting to him. Through uncontrollable laughter, he managed, “D-Dohoho yohohour wohohorst!”

Jean grinned, a sadistic leer that made Eren quite suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was. “I have a feeling you’re gonna regret saying that.”

Setting his fingers in with a vengeance now, Jean brought Eren to a whole new level of hysteria that had him howling in seconds.

Ten minutes. That’s how long Jean spent thoroughly exploring each dip and crevice in-between his ribs, curling his fingers around the back of them and digging his thumbs in near the top. Eren had long since given up on talking, and had resorted to squeezing his eyes shut and giving himself over to the unbearable sensations. A grin was plastered to his features, and even when Jean eventually did stop he couldn’t stop giggling.

“Yohou’re… heh, yohou’re e-evil,” Eren panted, sagging against his bonds.

“So you admit that you’re—”

“Fucking yes, alright?” Eren snapped. “I’m ticklish. I would have thought that was fairly self-evident by now.”

“Oh it is,” Jean agreed. “I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Fuck you man.”

“You seem to be fond of that phrase.” Jean sat back, examining him critically. “You know we still have fifty minutes left to go, right? If you’re that worn out after only ten minutes, I don’t know how you’re possibly going to last that long.”

“You could always stop,” Eren suggested helpfully and Jean snorted.

“Not happening, Jaeger.” Jean tilted his head, taking in his drooping, flushed demeanor. “Why do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Act out all the time. Go against direct orders. It would be so much easier to just go along with things, as opposed to pissing of the corporal all the time, not to mention the commander.”

“What, are we friends now?” Eren muttered in irritation, flicking his gaze down to the floor. “I don’t see why that’s any of your fucking business.”

Jean narrowed his eyes. “You know what your problem is? You don’t know when to quit. Maybe you wouldn’t end up in situations like this if you just listened to people once in a while—you know, accept that maybe you don’t know everything?”

“Are you done?” Eren asked dryly. “Because I really didn’t come here to chahAHAT—w-wahahait!”

Jean scribbled his fingers over his stomach, enjoying the way the other twitched and squirmed under his grasp. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. If you just kept your trap shut, maybe I wouldn’t go so hard on you.”

Eren glared through his reluctant smile, attempting to bite back his laughter. “Y-Yohou ahare suhuhuch ahahahan a-ahahass!”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Eren attempted to suck in his stomach in a useless attempt to get away from the other, but Jean’s fingers merely followed him. The worst part about the whole situation was that no matter how angry he got, nor how much he wanted to rip Jean a new one, it was all made null by the silly giggles falling from his lips. Despite himself, the tickling caused a strange euphoria that made his head fuzzy and his insides to squirm. It was almost impossible to be angry like this. Which, ironically, only made his annoyance grow stronger.

“S-Stahahap ahahalready!” Eren groaned, curling in as much as he could in his current position. “Ohohohor gohoho sohohomewhehehere ehehelse, Ihihi dohohon’t knohohow!”

Somewhere else. Jean’s gaze flickered down to his legs, spread slightly by the pole. His knees were pressed against the ground, and therefore harder to get access to, but his thighs… Jean wasn’t sure how effective it would be, but he knew it was a spot that always had him begging, so maybe it would work on the Jaeger brat as well. He reached out, squeezing the spot with a delicate but intense precision, his fingers curling in just slightly at his inner thigh.

Eren squeaked.  
“No,” he pleaded, as Jean’s eyes widened in realization. “No, c’mon, no, somewhere else, please—ah!—nohoHOHOHOHO!”

Eren burst into wild and unrestrained laughter as Jean continued to torment the spot, leaving him a cackling, writhing mess. No matter how he moved he could not dissuade Jean’s grasp. Fingers dug into the soft skin with a gentle persistence that made him lose his mind. He threw his head back and arched against the pole, biting his lips in helpless mirth.

It was horrible and awful and a million other synonyms that Eren couldn’t think of in his incoherent state. There was something about that loss of control, however, that was inexplicably appealing, and Eren found himself torn as he tried to reconcile the feelings inside himself. Not to mention, the fact that Jean was doing this to him; Jean, with his stupid horse face and his asshole qualities and his utterly breathtaking smile and sparkling, caramel eyes that did strange things to Eren.

Possibly Eren was going insane. If that was the case, he decided insanity wasn’t so bad.

“Gahahahah fuhuhUHUHUHUCK OHOHohoho mihihi gohOHOHOHOhohod!” Jean was scratching against this one spot on his inner thigh that was making Eren lose his everloving mind. “Gohoho sohohomewhehehere ehEHEHelse, pleheheHEHEHEase!”

“Somewhere else?” Jean threw him an amused look. “This is the somewhere else. You said go to a new spot.”

“W-Wehehehell gohOHOHOHo tohoho a-ahaHAHAHAnother ohohohone!”

“Are you sure about that?”

Eren clenched his hands into fists behind his back, grinning with reckless abandon. “YEHEHEHES!”

Jean shrugged innocently. “Alright then. But just remember you asked for this.”

After giving his thighs one last squeeze, if only to hear the sound of his startled yelp, not because it was highly adorable or any dumb reason like that, Jean removed his hands. Despite this, Eren could still feel the relentless sensations coursing through his body like the aftershocks of an earthquake. So absorbed was he in the process of trying to swallow down the last of his laughter, that he didn’t notice Jean moving behind him, where his feet lay upon the padded block. Eren faintly registered him removing his shoes and socks and placing them besides him, but it wasn’t until he felt a single fingernail slide down his left sole that he fully realized what was happening.

Through tired giggles, Eren began his protests again. “C’mon man, just give it a rest. Surely our time’s up by now?”

“I’m afraid it’s only been twenty minutes—sorry.”

With those damning words, Jean scribbled ten fingers over his defenseless soles, and Eren burst into laughter and squirming all anew.

Far above the two, behind a window concealed near the top of the left-hand wall, Levi examined the spectacle happening in the dim courtroom. Besides him, Erwin Smith leaned against the wall, frowning a bit at the scene.

“And you’re sure this is the best way to get him to listen?” Erwin asked, shooting Levi a doubtful glance.

The raven-haired man crossed his arms, smirking the tiniest bit. That smile, full of cocky, devious, assurance, sent a strange shiver down Erwin’s spine. “Trust me. Mere pain alone won’t get through to him, and discussion has already proven largely ineffective. This will make him understand who’s really in charge here, and the consequences of breaking the rules I have set before him.”

“But—”

“Relax. I won’t let Jean go too far—just enough to get the point across. Hence why I’m monitoring it here with you. Besides,” Levi added, quirking his mouth up. “It’s good for the boy to smile. Let off some steam.”

Below them, Eren howled with helpless laughter, and the sound bounced against the walls, reminding them all of what would happen if they crossed the corporal.

**Author's Note:**

> For the request by @ticklish-sidekick   
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
